


Untitled Love Game

by Polas



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BOTH robins if i may add, Other, but i did use chrom as a base for the idea, it can work for anyone x robin really, so there is that, this is a robin lovers club only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: so its kind of about someone repeatedly praying about their love, and really the someone can be just about anyone who you ship with robin but I did use Chrom as a base for the idea so there's that.





	Untitled Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> me gonk gonk write this at 11pm feelin emotional as hell so me just spit this out in twenty minutes thank you enjoy. i might change the title in the future but right now im feeling this one

Oh, Robin. I love you. 

I will love you even as you disappear right in front of my eyes. Oh, I will love you as surely as there are countless worlds. I will love you as vastly as our world is wide, and I will love you even as my search for you despairs me.

I will love you as surely as the sands of Plegia burn my shoes. I will love you like the harsh winds of Regna Ferox cling close to my sore skin, and I will love you as my eyes grow dark, and my feet start to bleed. I will love you no matter how far I go to find you, and I will love you as deeply no matter how many years pass. 

And I will love you as I call out your name to the unanswering void, and I will love you no matter how long I have to wait. 

I will love you as surely as the sun rises every day, and I will love you even after it burns out forever. 

Oh my love, I will love you even as you turn into the beast of my nightmares. And I will love you after you have brought the world to its knees. Even when you have become a terror, I will still love you even after I am gone. 

I will love you as surely as the wind moves the meadow’s grass, and I will love you as a sword loves its scabbard. I will love you like two imperfect puzzle pieces left behind in the box, and I will love you as I watch you walk away from me. 

I will love you no matter how many times I am born again, and I will love you in both a better life and a doomed one. 

And I will love you even as you love someone else. I will love you if you choose me after all, and I will still love you if you choose yourself in the end. I will love you even as it crushes me, and I will love you if I never get to see you again. I will love you if I get to see you every day, and I will love you even as you kill my dreams. 

I love you, Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you please like comment subscribe and buy merch top of the morning


End file.
